Digital media is widely available for download over the Internet using computers. Some computers allow a user to browse media content by navigating through images representing a chapter in a digital video. For example, a user may sequence through the chapters of a DVD movie to view a representative image for each chapter in the movie.
The interfaces for computers that allow a user to browse media content are restricting because they typically provide a sequence of images associated with a single element of digital media. The interfaces are not used to provide information for more than a single movie or video. Rather, a user is limited to browsing between a set of images representing different points of time in a single video.